


The Way We Live Now

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mars, Multi, Rimming, Unstuck In Time, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You





	1. Chapter 1

He can’t get over how well it works. You wouldn’t think that a tubby middle-aged man, a girl a decade younger and light-years out of his league, and a god would be able to form a successful domestic establishment. The fact that they’re making it work in a glass palace on Mars is barely worth remarking, although he sometimes thinks that his father was wrong, and that the books he read as boy have prepared him _perfectly_ for his adult life. The thing people always forget about fairy tales is the years of purgatorial doubt in between exploits and endings. Shining princes and knights tend to spend decades without rest or sustenance in vast forests and desert wastes, always looking and never finding.

Sitting up in bed between them, he smiles softly and muses on the delicate balances inherent in a structure like this. Of course, Jon would point out that an equilateral triangle is an inherently pleasing and incredibly stable form. Dan has decided that if they were anything other than themselves, this strange miracle they’re living would be impossible. He smiles down at the Jon sleeping beside him. Others are probably wandering around engaged in abstruse researches at this very moment. Unlike Laurie, Dan doesn’t mind this. Mostly because it’s something that he would do if he could.

He glances over at her, and smiles, brushing her hair out of her face. She makes a soft noise in her sleep, nuzzling his hand. He feels valuable to her, simply because he’s so frail and flawed. She can pull him into her arms and contain him entire. He would never admit to it, but what it really makes him think of is courtly love. His function is to be her thrall, to be captivated and under her command. Jon can multiply and wander, concentration split in ways the human mind cannot grasp, but Dan always stays with her, helpless to retreat until she’s done with him. His shaky, mewling human _need_ soothes her when Jon is particularly abstract.

For his part, Dan is surprised by how often he finds himself glad that Jon is so disconnected. Laurie is intense and passionate, the kind of personality that has always drawn him and dragged him along for miles. She fascinates and exhausts him, and he doesn’t talk very much about what a relief it can be to stand beside Jon and stare out over the shifting red sands in silence. Or to rest in his arms and watch while six more of him try to find the Higgs Boson. Jon’s moods never swing wildly, leaping from peak to trough and back again almost too fast to follow. He never throws dishes, screams, or bursts into tears, and Dan loves him for it. In his company, Jon relaxes too, no longer worried that he’s not being human enough for Laurie.

The disadvantage of all that calm is that sometimes it makes Dan feel as if he’s disappearing. Jon is too willing to let him be, and on bad days, when every molecule in his body is pulling for earth and his head is spinning with the vastness of the Martian sky, he goes to Laurie and kneels at her feet. He would be shyer about it if she hadn’t already watched Jon bend him over the foot of the bed and pound him until he wailed. If she hadn’t supervised, telling Jon exactly what to do and demanding constant commentary from Dan until he forgot how to speak. He knows she loves to boss him around, and it always helps.

Now she stretches, pink mouth open in a kittenish yawn. He watches her, and whatever look is on his face must please her, because she grins, and sucks his first finger into her mouth. She nibbles on him with sharp white teeth, and he shudders. The blanket rustles as Jon moves behind him, strong arms wrapping around his waist, and he feels that sharp stab of preyish fear he always does when caught between them like this. As always, he relaxes in a moment as Jon kisses the back of his neck. Of _course_ they’re going to devour him. And that’s perfectly all right.


	2. Chapter 2

“So this is the way we live now.” Dan laughs quietly at himself as he snuggles in under the arm of a being whose concept of ‘now’ is alien enough to make his remark a joke.

“Yes. This is always the way we live now.” Jon murmurs, blue fingers carding through Dan’s hair. “I enjoy it.”

_Months ago, he is touching Dan for the first time, fascinated by his softness, and by the little squeaking noises he makes as Jon’s hands slide up his inner thighs. Laurie chuckles, kissing Dan deeply and letting him tangle one desperate hand into her hair to anchor himself. She’s lying alongside him, holding one of his bent knees up and out for Jon. He sounds lost, and Jon knows that his face is flushed._

_“Jon…” He whimpers, writhing slowly on the sheet. “You feel like…” He whines as Jon presses his tongue to the underside of his balls. “…low-grade electrical current.” He whispers in a soft rush. “God…” His voice cracks as Jon’s tongue slides lower, and he cries out as it presses into him, arching his back. Laurie kisses him again, muffling his desperate sobs as she trails her free hand down Dan’s belly to wrap around his cock, making him buck and moan._

“So do I.” Dan murmurs, kissing Jon’s chest. He sighs, and strokes Dan’s hair, glancing over at Laurie. She’s on her side, spine slightly curled. She breathes deeply, still fast asleep.

_Half an hour ago, the lips of her cunt close around Dan’s wrist and she groans, her nails sinking into his forearm. Dan is wide-eyed and awestruck. “All right?” He whispers, kissing her belly. She nods, and whimpers, rocking her hips in tiny, brief movements. Jon watches them, lazily stroking himself. He can see the tendons flex in Dan’s arm when he balls his hand into a fist, and he shivers at the deep, lost moan Laurie gives in response. She melts back onto the mattress, helpless to rise or even to close her legs, crying out with every tiny movement that Dan makes. She raises her head and stares down at Dan’s arm, cursing softly in amazement before she slumps back again, her restless hands flying to her breasts, kneading and pinching harder than she can ever get Dan to do._

Laurie nuzzles Jon’s shoulder and mumbles sweet gibberish, making him smile. He strokes her side lightly with the backs of his fingers, which makes her purr and stretch. Dan leans on Jon to watch her.

_A year from ‘now’, she is pinned under them both, snarling and biting Jon’s lip as Dan’s thrusts drive him deeper into her. Jon is never going to tell her that she reminds him of her father when she’s like this. So fierce and devoted. Despite the Comedian’s brutal actions, Jon had never been able to shake a certain strained affection for him. He shudders and bites her shoulder as Dan whimpers, covering his upper back in soft kisses. He knows exactly what drew Laurie to Dan. He’s so sweet that it’s hard to bear._

Jon sighs, curling his fingers into Dan’s hair, idly scruffling him like a dog. He smiles as Dan sighs and leans into it. “She’s so beautiful.” He murmurs. “I’ve never been able to get over that.”

“Neither have I.” He runs a finger around the edge of Dan’s ear to feel him shiver.

“Will you ever?” Dan whispers, kissing his wrist.

He pauses. “It does not appear so.”

Dan smiles. “So we’re even.”

“Yes. We are.” He shifts to kiss Dan, enjoying his unique scent and texture, and the peculiar frequency the atoms in his body buzz at. He has never told anyone that this seems to be as unique as a fingerprint, a retinal pattern, a lip print, or the subterranean configurations of sinus cavities. Dan whines, and melts against him with his painfully sweet utter lack of hesitation.

A low chuckle tells them that Laurie is awake and watching, and Dan blushes without opening his eyes. “Don’t mind me, boys.” She murmurs. Jon doesn’t mind her, biting Dan’s neck hard enough to make him squeak as the rustling of the sheets and the flick of a lighter tells him that she’s sitting up to sleepily smoke, enjoying the show. He smiles, and resolves to make it worth her while.


End file.
